Danny
Danny Walters (born February 24, 1964, age 51) is the main character of the series Tourettes Guy, and has suffered Tourettes Syndrome for over 30 years. He wears a neck-brace and also commonly wears a Tony The Tiger T-Shirt and short pants. He does not drink water. He lives in Columbus, OH. Favorite Colors * Green * Black * Royal Purple * Silver * Sky Blue * Sunflower Yellow (like the color of Laa-Laa) * Teal * Turquoise * White * Yellow * Blue * Walrus Blue Favorite Foods: * Bacon and Eggs * Cheeseburgers * Egg Nog (which his ex-wife dicks with) * French Fries * Frosted Flakes * Total (Cereal, don't talk shit about it) * Water * Marshmallows * Beer * Mashed Potatoes History Danny was born on February 24, 1964 to his father (b. c. 1936) and his mother (b. ?-d. ?). He had Tourettes Syndrome when he was ten years old in 1974. Around then, he started to not drink water. He met Shirlena and had one son with her. Danny was believed to had died in a car accident in August 2007, but this rumor was proved wrong as he was imprisoned that same year. These rumors have also been disproved with the release of The Return of the Tourettes Guy Part One was released on Christmas Day 2009. In April 2010, Return Part Two was released and in December 2010, Return Part Three was released. In 2012, Return Part Four was released. On Halloween 2014, the Halloween episode was released. On Christmas Day 2014, another episode, titled "Speak English!!!" was released. Quotes Operator: "Colgate Consumer Affairs." Danny: "{slightly raised voice} Yes. I bought your Colgate toothpaste. There one with tartar control. {considerably louder} And it made me feel, like a piece of *shit*" Operator: "Sir?" Danny: "This is bullshit!" Operator: Sir, hold on one moment. {pts Danny on hold, and "Every Breath You Take" plays" Danny: I hope this is the Puff Daddy version of this song! Not that Sting... piece of SHIT! {Danny bobs his head to the music for a few seconds then pauses}" Sting: "Every breath you take." Danny: {deep inhale} FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! {chucks the Colgate toothpaste tubes down aggressively} Damn it! Holy shit!" Operator: "Sir?" Danny: "BALLS!" Operator: "Sir, can you repeat your problem again?" Danny: "{much louder than the start} Yes. I bought your Colgate toothpaste. The one with tartar control. And it made me feel like a piece of shit!" Operator: "Sir, if you would like a refund of your product— {cut off mid-speech}" Danny: "{Danny looks down} I pissed!" {camera pans down to reveal a wet spot on the crotch area of his pants and he puts the telephone back on its stand} Fucking hung up my ass!" Danny: "{at a drive-through} I want two cheeseburgers. I want pickles, and ketchup on them. {leans out his window} And don't load it up with a bunch of bullSHIT!" Cashier: "Okay, sir, that's two cheeseburgers with pickles and ketchup. Will there be anything else?" Danny: "I want a biggie fries. {learns out his window again} And give me some SHIT! To DRINK!" Danny: "{taking a shower; his sentences have few-second breaks between} You... BITCH! Oh, SHIT! Oh, sh—PISS! {distraught} Oh, no... Head and Shoulders {voice returns back to rage} my... ASS! PISS! Holy piss! My COCK! You... bitch! Suck my... DICK! You... faggot! Fuck you! My dick! Or... COCK! Damn! {distraught} Oh, no... {voice returns back to rage} Fuck you, Head and Shoulders! You... FAGGOT! What do you think of my ass?! Lick my... BALLS! Shit! Shit! {distraught} Shit! You... Oh, SHIT! Shit! Piss! Damn it! Fuck you! {voice returns back to rage} Suck my cock, you bitch! Lick my balls! Bastard! My tits! You cunt! Oh, shit! {distraught} Fuck you..." Danny: {in bathroom brushing his teeth} Bullshit! knocking Danny: Wait up, you asshole, I'm brushin' my teeth! knocking Danny: FAGGOT! knocking Danny: FUUUUUUUUUUCK! knocking Danny: AAAAAASSS! more knocking Danny: Motherfucker, I'll kick your ass! Guy outside, possibly son: Telephone. Danny: Fuck the phone! Bullshit! Danny, shaking his toothbrush: DICK! I have balls! Bullshit. Bitch, (sticks middle finger at his mirror reflection) fuck you! Man: "Yeah, he's cussin'." Danny: "{his son is running up the stairs} Shit! Ass! Damn it! {Danny is shown in a room as he opens a door with his right hand and drinking from a can in the other. He takes a pace forwards} Pissing out the window, and shitting out the window {take a few more paces forwards in a confrontational manner} are TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! {Danny shoves his son down the stairs} Son: "Whoa shit!" {he is shown at the bottom of the stairs} Danny: "I'll throw my shoe at your faggot ass! {Danny picks up a shoe with his right hand and throws it at his son} '''' Category:People who suffer Tourettes Syndrome Category:Tourettes Guy